ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mrs. Roger's House
Is it/Isn't it a Ghost? With regards to Mrs. Roger's house, at the end of the episode the house itself was also revealed to be constructed of multiple ghosts. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, if you got the reference handy could you add it to the article? I think it needs a 'Ghost' category, too then. Good catch. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I'd need to dig out the episode to get a timestamp of it changing at the end. That will have to wait til I'm done doing collages for Captain Steel Saves the Day which means I need that dvd in my laptop right now. I can look it up in a hour or two tho. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::In response to the image, hmm I thought those just the entities within the house being sucked in last after house. We'll see, I guess. I'll go through my notes first and see if I have anything. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:57, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Youtube vid. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:10, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::If that's the only reference, then I'm going to disagree. A visual reference like this can be highly speculative, imo. This is where I'm coming from. There's the treasure chest in this house. When Wat is trapped, the house is sucked into chest that is inside itself. At some point, the house has to invert as it is getting sucked in. As a result, in that image posted here, the ghosts and corporeals the Ghostbusters encountered are "kicked" outward and have the sentience to try and escape the force of the chest pulling them in. I know at one point Egon stated something like "Wat created the house to trap us" meaning the house is a mental construct of Wat in the same vein as Ghost World was a mental construct of Karro Zans. Once Karro was trapped, severing his concentration and power, the park vanished. Likewise, when Wat was trapped, his concentration and power was neutralized, and the house vanished though in a more spectacular form (and probably with a better animation budget). And if there is a "Wat created" line in the episode about the house, that essentially settles it since ghosts can't be created or destroyed (Egon stated this in "Robo-Buster") I think we've seen many variations of "haunted houses" - mental constructs, ghosts disguised as, houses forcefully populated with ghosts, etc. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:30, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I see your reasoning, but I disagree. There are scenes such as the hands coming out of the walls that suggests the walls themselves are not infact normal, but ectoplasm. However, I can't really back up my argument, which means that the ghost category tags will have to stay off this one. Perhaps one day, someone can seal the debate one way or another, but until then, it stands as a location only. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:45, December 2, 2012 (UTC)